


All You Need Sometimes Is A Hug

by kaisgirl



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisgirl/pseuds/kaisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little something after the heart break of last night semi between England and Japan and the feels i got</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need Sometimes Is A Hug

I didn’t think things could go so horribly wrong. I honestly didn’t think my interception of the ball was going to go in and knock us out at the semis. Why did it have to happen, why did I have to end all of our world cup dreams. There it goes the final whistle. In a way I’m glad that it went that way it doesn’t prolong the agony of having to play anymore when I all I want to do I go back to my room at the hotel and cry. As I stand there in shock I don’t notice the tears have come until Jo wraps her arms around me and whispers soothing words of comfort into my ear. Then the tears really fall. I feel like I’ve let everyone down. ‘Bass listen to me I’m so very proud of you and what happened at the end isn’t your fault it was hard luck serious bad luck, but you Bass you were amazing yet again you were a rock all game.’ ‘But Jo I have let everyone down I am the reason we are going home without contesting the final.’ ‘No you aren’t Bass trust me’

Jo seeing Laura wasn’t going to listen to her lead her away from the cameras and towards Mark who would hopefully get through to her. ‘Bass you did yourself and your country proud not just tonight but the whole tournament and believe me we had have rotten luck tonight. Don’t blame yourself please.’ ‘I will try not to Mark I promise.’ ‘Good. Girls listen to me its okay to cry you have all left your all on the pitch, which is all I can ask of you, all anyone can ask of you. I am proud of every single one of you.’

Upon reaching the hotel I decided to go to my room where I checked social media and saw all of the, we are proud of you Laura and we don’t blame you tweets, which made me cry again. This is how Jo found me half an hour later still crying ‘Bass what’s wrong?’ ‘Look at all these tweets they say they don’t blame me Jo’ ‘See I told you they wouldn’t blame you, come here silly.’ Jo pulls Bass towards her giving her a hug, which everyone back home seems to want to do but only Jo could do in that moment.


End file.
